poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tigger Movie
The Tigger Movie was the second theatrically released Winnie-the-Pooh feature film. It was originally released in February 11th, 2000, in the United States. The movie is centered around Tigger, who for the first time in his life realizes how boring it is to be the only one of his kind, and excitedly decides to search for his family. The film was a huge success, leading to the creation of the spiritual sequel Piglet's Big Movie, in 2003. Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Jim Cummings *Tigger - Jim Cummings *Piglet - John Fiedler *Rabbit - Ken Sansom *Eeyore - Peter Cullen *Roo - Nikita Hopkins *Owl - Andre Stojka Plot The movie starts with Tigger bouncing through the Hundred Acre Woods while singing his theme song, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, which ends with the verse "But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is: I'm the only one!". While he sings, Tigger starts looking for someone to bounce with him, but he soon finds out that none of his friends is very much interested, especially after he accidentally smashes Eeyore's house with a giant rock and makes everybody roll down the hill when trying to remove the rock with his "Whoop-de Dooper Bounce", the bounce that Tiggers bounce best. Plus, they all have more important things to do, since the winter is coming and they need to store firewood and foodstuff. Very upset, Tigger realizes that he is in fact a one-of-a-kind, and that's not such a good thing as he'd always thought. Roo appears and tries to cheer him up, saying that there must be other tiggers in the world. Tigger must have a family somewhere. Tigger gets really excited with the idea and decides to visit Owl, who advices him to look for his family tree in order to find his family. Taking the advice too literally, Tigger starts looking for a giant striped tree full of tiggers playing and bouncing on the branches. Unfortunately, he can't find such a tree, or anything that might have belonged to his relatives among his stuff. On that night, Roo, Owl, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore decide to write a letter for Tigger, pretending it was written by his family. On the next morning, Tigger happily tells everybody that he's received a letter from his family and that they are coming to visit him. His friends are shocked, because they hadn't written anything about visits, but Tigger tells them that tiggers have the habit of reading between the lines. They decide to tell Tigger the truth, but he is already so excited and so busy preparing a big welcoming party for his relatives that they are not able to. So, they decide to build up tigger costumes and go to the party pretending they are Tigger's family. During the party, however, Tigger discovers everything and angrily leaves in the middle of the snowstorm in order to find his real family; the one, he believed, who had written the letter. Pooh and his friends all feel very guilty and worried, and decide to go after Tigger before he gets lost or gets hurt. They successfully convince Rabbit to lead them. When they find Tigger, a giant avalanche takes place. Tigger manages to save all his friends, but is almost unable to save himself. Fortunately, Roo helps Tigger and everybody is fine. After that, the gang tells Tigger about the letter, but he's not upset because he'd realized that his friends do care a lot about him and that they are his real family after all. At the end, Tigger gives the party again, this time inviting all the Hundred Acre Wood gang, and gives a gift for each one of them: Honey for Pooh Firewood for Piglet A new house for Eeyore A yo-yo for Owl A toy plane for Christopher Robin A hat for Kanga A photograph of the entire family for Roo And for Rabbit, he promises to always watch where he is going Songs *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Someone Like Me *Whoop-de Dooper Bounce *How To Be A Tigger *Your Heart Will Lead You Home (end credits) Tigger Movie, The